YELLOW FLASH KITSUNE
by RiccaBlossom
Summary: Dia di kenal hacker n programmer handal oleh keluarganya, membuatnya ikut menyelidiki sebuah game demi menolong sang kakek yang merupakan polisi cyber namun apa daya membuatnya terjebak dalam death game. Berbekal pengetahuannya sebagai maniak game n keahliannya dia berusaha menaklukkan game ini dan membongkar misteri game SAO.
1. Chapter 1

**YELLOW FLASH KITSUNE**

 **disclaimer Naruto punyanya om Masahiro Kishimoto SAO punyanya om Reki Kawahara**

 **warning:typo bertebaran, gaje, ooc, oc, menyebabkan iritasi mata. smart#naru,op#naru.**

Dunia pada masa depan di penuhi dengan berbagai teknologi canggih yang bisa menggantikan berbagai hal negatif yang di lakukan manusia. Hal yang pada masa lalu serasa mustahil untuk di lakukan kini mudah di temui namun bukan berarti manusia menggantungkan hidup pada teknologi. Kehidupan masa depan dan masa lalu tidaklah jauh berbeda hanya teknologi yang memisahkan.

Di tengah kemajuan jaman yang semakin canggih masih ada sebuah wilayah kecil di pinggiran kota Konoha yang masih bernuansa jaman Edo. Rumah yang terasa sejuk karena berdesain tradisional dengan taman yang rimbun dan sebuah kolam koi dengan sungai buatan yang di rawat dengan baik oleh pekerja.

Rumah itu terlihat seperti rumah warga biasa ketika di lihat dari jalan yang melintas di depan rumah. Ketika sudah memasuki gerbang tradisional maka suguhan yang memanjakan mata segera terhampar. Siapa sangka rumah yang sederhana memanjakan mata itu milik keluarga Namikaze.

Seorang anak muda berambut pirang, kulit tan, memiliki tiga pasang wishker sedang menatap layar laptop di depannya. Mata biru safirnya berkilat melihat data data di layar itu sambil tangannya terus memainkan tuts mengolah setiap data.

Kesibukan yang menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi para pekerja di rumah itu. Tuan muda yang merupakan kesayangan seisi rumah Namikaze memang di kenal kutu teknologi dan buku. Tak heran mengingat kedua orang tuanya jenius yang memiliki perusahaan teknologi yang muali diperhitungkan di Jepang.

"Naru-chan" di tengah kesibukannya terdengar suara merdu memasuki telinganya membuat Naruto menolehkan kepala.

"Kaasan aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ho begitu. Namun bagi Kaasan kamu akan tetap menjadi anak kecil Kaasan." Seorang wanita berambut merah maron dengan kecantikan yang alami di hiasi iris mata violet duduk di sebelah Naruto dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

"Arrrggggghhhh." Naruto mengerang di perlakukan seperti anak kecil. "Aku sudah masuk sekolah menengah atas Kaasan jadi aku sudah besar."

"Ne Kushina berhentilah menjahili Naruto." Seorang pria yang bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan Naruto tanpa tiga pasang wishkernya menghentikan niat Kushina untuk menjahili Naruto lagi.

"Kau tak seru Minato... Dattebane!" Kushina memajukan bibirnya tanda kesal.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah orang tuanya hanya tersenyum.

Duduk di beranda rumah yang menghadap taman dengan keluarga utuh sambil berinteraksi memang yang terbaik. Naruto menaruh laptopnya demi menghormati saat saat langka seperti ini.

"Tousan dan Kaasan tidak bekerja hari ini?" Naruto menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

"Hari ini kami sengaja libur Naru-chan karena Tsunade Baachan akan berkunjung." Kushina tersenyum mengait tangan Minato.

"Iya Naruto dan rencananya Baachan sekalian ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu."

"Eh.. OH TIDAKKKKKKK!!!" Naruto berteriak histeris mendengar ucapan Minato.

"Aku harap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh aneh." Naruto melanjutkan dengan air mata anime yang mengalir deras membuat Minato dan Kushina sweetdrop.

BLETAK

Sebuah jitakan kasih sayang mendarat di kepala Naruto dan aura tidak enak mengalir membuat ayah dan anak menatap horor Kushina yang mengepalkan tangan dengan rambut yang melambai.

"Gyaaaaa SADAKO!"

BLETAK

Dua bakpao bertingkat menghiasi kepala Naruto yang nungging sambil mengelus kepala hasil kerja keras Kushina. Minato menatap Naruto dengan kasihan namun mulutnya mengeluarkan kekehan yang membuat Naruto kesal.

 _Dasar Tousan pengkhianat_ Naruto membatin tidak terima di tertawai Minato.

Tsunade Senju yang merupakan ibu angkat Minato Namikaze tiba di kediaman Namikaze ketika malam tiba di sambut dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Selamat malam Kaa-chan. Senang melihat Kaa-chan sehat sehat saja." Kushina memeluk Tsunade kemudian mengambil mantel yang di pakai Tsunade sementara Minato mempersilahkan untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

"Maaf aku terlambat datang Minato Kushina. Aku ada urusan dengan keluarga Yuuki dan Kirigaya sore tadi."

"Tidak apa apa Kaa-chan."

"Nah dimana Naru-chan jeniusku."

Kushina terkekeh karena Naruto bagaimanapun tetap akan menjadi seperti balita di mata Tsunade. Minato tersenyum melihat sang Ibu selalu memanjakan pewaris tunggal Namikaze Corp itu.

Tsunade memandang ke arah taman yang terlihat dari ruang tamu dimana itu merupakan tempat favorit cucu tercintanya mengutak atik laptopnya. Dirinya masih belum mengerti bagaimana Naruto ahli dalam dunia teknologi digital sedini ini. Tsunade tersenyum mengingat memori ketika Naruto kecil mampu mengutak atik game rumit yang di berikan Jiraiya Kakeknya. Sebuah kejadian yang mengawali terbukanya bakat Naruto di bidang teknologi dan bahkan walaupun belajar otodidak kini Naruto di ketahui keluarga besarnya sebagai hacker dan programer setingkat pro dan tentu saja maniak game.

"Naru-chan tadi sore pergi ke rumah temannya sebentar lagi pasti pulang."

Kushina datang sambil membawa minuman dan snack seraya menjawab.

"Tou-chan dimana? Tumben sekali melewati waktu mengunjungi jagoannya." Minato tersenyum.

"Tou-chanmu tidak bisa datang. Intelijen pemerintah kali ini di sibukkan dengan penyelidikan game online yang baru baru ini di luncurkan." Tsunade melirik ke arah bungkusan yang di bawanya.

"Sepertinya kasus yang pelik sehingga Tou-chan harus campur tangan."

"Ada sesuatu yang janggal dalam game itu. Maaf Minato dan Kushina kedatangan Kaa-chan kali ini berkaitan dengan itu."

"Maksud Kaa-chan?" Kushina memiringkan kepalanya mencoba memahami perkataan mertuanya.

"Aku ingin minta ijin kepada kalian agar Naruto bisa menolong Jiraiya menyelidikinya. Yah mengingat seperti apa Naruto mungkin saja dia bisa memberi petunjuk walaupun aku tahu pasti dia akan menghack game ini untuk mengotak atiknya."

"Kalau memang Naruto bisa membantu Tou-chan kami ijinkan kok. Lagipula Naru-chan tetap mampu menjaga belajarnya sehingga game tidak mengganggunya."

"Tadaima." Suara baritone terdengar lantang dari arah pintu membuat semua orang di ruang tamu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Okaeri Naru-chan." Tsunade tersenyum melihat cucu kesayangannya.

"Okaeri Naru." Kushina dan Minato serempak menyahut salam Naruto.

"Nah duduklah kemari Naru, ada yang Baachanmu ingin sampaikan."

Naruto menatap heran wajah serius Tsunade. Tidak biasanya sang nenek bersikap seperti itu dengan dirinya. Mengacuhkan hal itu Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kushina, maklum anak mami banget si manusia rubah ini.

"Nah Naru-chan.."

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu Baachan, aku sudah besar sekarang." Naruto memotong ucapan Tsunade sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hehe tidak akan Naru-chan, sampai kapanpun kamu tetap jagoan kecilku. Nah kali ini aku ingin memberikanmu ini." Tsunade memberikan bungkusan yang di bawanya ke Naruto yang dengan cepat membukanya.

"Nervegear dan software Sword Art Online." Naruto memandang sejenak perangkat itu sambil berpikir. Sementara Tsunade tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Pasti ada yang Baachan ingin aku lakukan kan?" Tatapan menyelidik tertancap ke arah Tsunade yang membuat semua orang dewasa di ruangan itu terkekeh.

"Memang dan sekarang dengarkan penjelasan Baachanmu." Kushina mengelus pucuk kepala Naruto yang berakibat memerahnya wajah Naruto karena sangat menyukai perlakuan Kushina.

"Dasar anak Kaasan." Minato mengejek Naruto sementara Kushina kembali terkekeh.

"Naruto, Baachan ingin minta tolong padamu untuk membantu Jiichanmu menyelidiki game itu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh mengenai Akihiko Kayaba pencipta game itu namun sampai saat ini Jiichanmu belum menemukan titik terangnya."

"Yatta. Baiklah Baachan." Seringai muncul di wajah Naruto membuat Tsunade tersenyum. "Ini akan menarik dan aku boleh melakukan apa saja kan?"

Kushina hanya mampu menggeleng kepalanya melihat sikap senang Naruto.

Dia bersyukur putra tunggalnya selalu mempedulikan keluarga besarnya tanpa mempedulikan diri sendiri. Entah berapa banyak Naruto menggunakan keahliannya dalam bidang teknologi untuk membantu keluarganya. Terakhir membantu adiknya Nagato meretas jaringan hacker yang membuat jaringan komputer perusahaan Nagato di kuasai orang yang dendam pada Nagato.

Keahlian dunia cyber dan gamenya juga sering membantu Kushina dan Minato mengembangkan game game online namun perusahaan mereka belum mampu mengembangkan game mmorpg basic vr karena perusahaan mereka tengah fase berkembang karena bidang software adalah cabang baru perusahaan keluarga ini yang selama ini fokus ke bidang hardware.

"Yosh aku akan segera melakukan yang terbaik untuk menolong Jiichan. Tousan Kaasan Baachan aku mohon pamit ke kamar dan terima kasih Baachan sudah memberiku nervegear padahal aku berniat membelinnya minggu depan." Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian berojigi.

"Pergilah Naru-chan. Biar Baachan ditemani Tousan dan Kaasan." Minato senang karena Naruto masih memiliki hormat pada orang tua di dalam keluarganya walaupun dia tahu anaknya itu tidak punya hormat sama sekali dengan orang tua di luar keluarga besarnya.

Naruto mulai memasuki kamarnya yang terlihat seperti sebuah lab komputer dengan berbagai hardware komputer berlogo Namikaze corp yang menunjang keahliannya di bidang teknologi. Memandang nervegear mendadak seringai khas rubah tercetak di wajah tampannya.

 _Nah kali mari kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan program software ini_ Naruto menginstal software Sword Art Online pada jaringan komputernya dan menghubungkan jaringan komputer dengan laptop melalui LAN. Setelah software terinstal Naruto kemudian mengaktifkan berbagai aplikasi yang dapat membantunya menghack dan mengutak atik program ciptaan Akihiko Kayaba itu. Jari jemarinya menari dengan mulus di atas tuts memainkan data demi data menguraikannya untuk mencari hal hal yang menurutnya mencurigakan.

 _Hah ternyata program Sword Art Online ini cukup kompleks namun karena ini baru program basic belum banyak hal yang mencurigakan selain beberapa system command yang tertutup. Aku rasa memainkan terlebih dulu sehingga terkoneksi dengan server pusat akan membuat banyak data terbuka. Baiklah kini waktunya menambah dan mengubah beberapa data system sehingga aku bisa memaksimalkan avatarku di game ini . Yah walaupun di bilang curang dengan cheat tapi bukan masalah toh ini cuma game sekalian untuk membongkar misteri game ini._ Memikirkan sejenak keputusannya akhirnya Naruto mengutak atik cheat yang bisa dia tambahkan ke Sword Art Online seefisien mungkin sehingga tidak di curigai system cardinal.

 _Akhirnya selesai juga utak atiknya sekarang waktu tidur apalagi besok aku musti berangkat pagi. Kenapa juga musti ada tugas piket pagi bukannya sehari sebelumnya kelas sudah di bersihkan. Dasar ketua kelas kejam._

Keesokan harinya di kelas Naruto suasana sedikit heboh karena antusias beberapa orang termasuk Naruto dan Kirigaya Kazuto membahas soal Sword Art Online. Naruto hanya diam mendengar celotehan temannya soal game ini karena di sekolah selama ini dia di kenal NERD. Walaupun Naruto dan Kazuto sering terlihat berbicara mengenai game namun Naruto belum pernah satu game dengan Kazuto. Dari cerita Kazuto, Naruto mengetahui bahwa Kazuto adalah beta tester Sword Art Online sehingga Naruto tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan. Berkali kali Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan mengenai game Sword Art Online pada Kazuto dan mulai mengolah data data yang di dapatkannya.

Berbekal data data yang di terimanya dari percakapan dengan Kazuto, Naruto mulai mengutak atik cheat yang di masukkannya ke data Sword Art Onlinenya.

 _Baiklah sekarang waktunya memulai game ini. Aku sudah meninggalkan pesan untuk Tousan dan Kaasan supaya mereka tidak khawatir ketika aku memainkan game ini._

Naruto menghubungkan nervegear dan mengaktifkan Sword Art Onlinenya. kemudian Naruto mulai memakai nervegearnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya serta menyamankan tubuhnya.

LINK CONNETION ON

LINK START

GAME START

 **TBC**

Gomenasai kalau masih banyak typo n gaje. Fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna karena masih proses belajar dan terinspirasi dari fic fic yang ada di list SAO. Kiranya reader semua berkenan memberi masukan yang dapat membantu untuk mengembangkan fic ini jadi lebih baik lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Memasuki dunia virtual membuat Naruto terkagum dengan pencapaian Akihiko Kayaba dalam game Sword Art Online. Dunia yang selama ini di impikan para gamer termasuk dirinya kini benar benar terwujud membuat Naruto tidak sabar untuk segera memulai petualangan di dunia virtual.

Naruto segera membuat avatar yang sesuai dengan tubuh aslinya hanya merubah warna rambut menjadi merah seperti Kushina Kaasan tercintanya serta menghapus kumis rubahnya. Setelah avatarnya jadi Naruto memutuskan memakai nama aslinya karena dia pikir sekalipun hanya dunia virtual siapa sih yang bakal menganggap arti sebuah nama. Naruto lebih menghargai nama pemberian orang tuanya dalam hal apapun dibanding membuat nama julukan atau samaran.

Setelah menyelesaikan proses login Sword Art Online sekarang Naruto tengah berdiri di sudut sebuah kota di lantai dasar Aincrad yang merupakan sebuah bangunan melayang yang terdiri dari 100 pulau melayang bertingkat membentuk lantai demi lantai. Naruto memutuskan memakai kimono atasan merah dengan motif api orange di ujung lengan dan hakama putih sehingga terlihat sebagai seorang samurai.

Padangan yang mengatakan kamu itu aneh terlihat begitu kental mengarah ke arah Naruto yang memasang wajah tak pedulinya. Desas desus di belakang Naruto santer terdengar hanya orang bodoh yang mau berpenampilan sebagai orang kuno. Naruto tidak peduli hal itu karena baginya selama masih bisa merasakan budaya jepang dia akan mengikuti budaya tanah kelahirannya.

Naruto berjalan dengan perasaan bangga akan tampilan budaya jepangnya. Sebuah katana yang terselip di pinggangnya menambah gagah penampilan Naruto.

 _Orang orang bodoh kenapa budaya jepang yang keren begini tidak di manfaatkan untuk membuat avatar. Harusnya dia menghargai budaya tanah kelahiran dengan tetap mempertahankan unsur budaya Jepang di game ini._ Naruto menyayangkan penampilan orang orang yang menurutnya rumit dengan berbagai aksesoris seperti baju zirah.

Menyusuri jalanan kota awal di Aincrad yang ramai Naruto masih terkagum dengan pencapaian Akihiko Kayaba dalam menciptakqn sebuah game. Mata biru safir yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan Naruto menyisir setiap bangunan yang ada dengan penuh minat. Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto memasuki bangunan dan berinteraksi dengan NPC namun binar matanya terus menunjukkan kekagumannya.

 _Wow keren! Dunia virtual ini sangat mirip dengan aslinya. Mungkin tidak semua hal mirip dengan dunia nyata namun setidaknya ini adalah surga bagi orang orang yang kesulitan dengan sosialita dunia nyata._

"Hei kamu!" Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara yang seolah olah memanggilnya.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat. Naruto memandang heran pemuda ini karena memang tidak mengenalnya. Berpikir mengenal seseorang begitu awal dalam dunia virtual seperti ini adalah hal yang susah. Hal ini disebabkan banyak orang lebih memilih menyembunyikan identitas aslinya demi kenyamanan mereka.

Naruto tengah bersiap menyambut pemuda tadi barangkali memang pemuda itu mengenalinya. Siapa tahu dia adalah teman sekelasnya yang menyadari kemiripan avatarnya dengan tubuh aslinya. Teman teman Naruto di sekolah adalah orang yang cerdas sehingga mengenali Naruto dalam avatar mungkin dapat terjadi namun Naruto belum pernah satu game dengan temannya.

Pemuda itu terus berlari melewati Naruto begitu saja membuat Naruto membuka rahangnya. Pose gagahnya yang bersiap menyambut seorang teman hancur berantakan membuat Naruto pundung.

 _Are! Bukan aku yang di panggilnya. Aku pikir aku akan mendapatkan seseorang yang mengenaliku namun itu ternyata hanya sebuah halusinasi saja._

Setelah pulih dari pundungnya Naruto melihat pemuda yang berteriak tadi menghampiri seorang pemuda yang berjalan santai. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang terlihat asyik dilihat dari reaksi pemuda yang tadinya melewati Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahunya melihat kepergian dua pemuda yang di lihatnya itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Setelah puas menikmati pemandangan virtual di Aincrad, Naruto memutuskan bahwa sekarang waktunya memulai petualangan di game ini.

Melirik katana di pinggangnya Naruto tersenyum puas karena bisa memperoleh katana yang bagus ini.

 _Katana yang aku dapat hanya katana biasa bernama MASAMUNE keunggulan katana ini yang aku tahu memberikan critical ketika di tusukkan karena tebasannya tidak terlalu tajam. Yosh kini saatnya memulai petualangan di dunia ini._

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju tanah lapang di luar kota.

Setelah tiba di daerah yang sekiranya ada monster lemah Naruto dengan gagah mencabut katananya dan mencari monster lemah yangbisa di serangnya

Beberapa saat mengendap endap akhirnya terdengar suara rerumputan di lewati sesuatu dan muncullah beberapa babi yang terlihat marah karena Naruto memasuki teritori mereka.

Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri mengarahkan katananya ke arah babi babi itu dan memasang kuda kuda seperti ingin menebas. Seekor babi merasa terprovokasi dengan tindakan Naruto mulai menyerang dan di sambut Naruto dengan mengayunkan katananya ke tubuh babi itu.

BUGH

Bukannya tersayat ato tertusuk katana yang di ayunkan Naruto seolah olah hanya ranting kecil untuk memukul babi itu.

Naruto hanya bisa membuka rahang dan jawdrop dan babi itupun terpaku seperti kena stun karena kaget dengan yang di lakukan Naruto.

 _Kenapa seranganku gagal? Bukannya kalau aku menyabetnya dengan bagian bilah tajam ke arah tubuhnya itu akan membuat babi itu tersayat_ Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan kejadian itu.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara dengusan nafas yang berat membuat Naruto melihat arah suara itu dengan gerakan patah patah dan di depannya tiga ekor babi terlihat bersiap menyerangnya bersamaan.

Keringat dingin membasahi tengkuk Naruto membayangkan sesuatu yang absurd akan terjadi padanya.

 _Kuso! Sepertinya tebasan tadi hanya membuat mereka semakin marah dan ..._

Belum habis pikirannnya berkata, ke tiga babi itu mulai berlari ke arah Naruto yang hanya bisa panik.

"Kusoooooooo!" Sebuah teriakan manis dan merdu segera terdengar saat Naruto mengambil langkah seribu di kejar tiga ekor babi.

 _Astaga apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya bisa membunuh mereka_ batin Naruto di sela kepanikannya kabur dari amukan babi.

"Hahahahaha!" Terdengar alunan melodi tawa yang membuat Naruto menjadi semakin panik dan malu sehingga tanpa sadar bertingkah abursd meloncat loncat seperti pemain akrobat menghindari terjangan babi babi yang berhasil mengejarnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berjuang menghindari terjangan babi terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sempat di temui Naruto di kota tadi. Mereka sedang duduk melihat Naruto kesusahan tanpa niat membantu Naruto.

"Lihat player itu sepertinya dia orang yang sangat bodoh yang hanya menghabiskan uang untuk membeli perangkat Sword Art Online."

"Jangan begitu Klein. Biar bagaimanapun semua orang berhak untuk bermain game ini."

"Percuma saja orang bodoh seperti dia tidak akan berhasil Kirito."

Kirito memandang Naruto sejenak kemudian meninggalkan Naruto yang terlihat kewalahan mengatasi babi babi itu bersama Klein.

Naruto terus berjuang untuk mencari cara mengalahkan babi babi itu sambil menghindari terjangan musuh. Genggaman pada katananya semakin erat ketika Naruto menyadari bahwa hanya katana ini yang mampu menyelamatkannya.

 _Bagaimanapun aku harus terus bertahan untuk menyelidiki game ini. Kalau aku kalah disini akan terus terjadi pengulangan dan itu membuat penyelidikan semakin lama. Game virtual ini seperti dunia nyata dengan pengendalian penuh atas avatar mungkin berlaku dengan skill yang bisa aku gunakan._

Naruto mencoba memasukkan kesadarannya secara total pada avatarnya ddngan membayangkan bahwa dia benar benar samurai. Mengambil kuda kuda seni berpedang sambil menjaga jarak mata Naruto benar benar terfokus pada pergerakan babi yang ada di depannya.

Seketika waktu babi mulai menerjang Naruto yang tetap teguh dalam kuda kudanya. Konsentrasi psnuh Naruto membuahkan hasil ketika seberkas cahaya kekuningan terpancar dari bilah katananya. Secepat kilat Naruto sudah melompat ke atas dengan sword skill yang sudah aktif

 _Sword skill RYUTSUISEN_

Dalam posisi melompat menghindari terjangan babi Naruto memposisikan katananya ke atas untuk mengambil power kemudian membelah kepala babi itu dan segera babi itu menjadi serpihan partikel cahaya.

 _Wow keren ternyata skill player di tentukan oleh system yang merespon setiap gerakan dan kemampuan player._

Naruto tidak sempat memikirkan lebih lama karena masih ada dua ekor babi yang menunggunya. Tanpa banyak tindakan Naruto memaksakan diri untuk menerjang babi secepat yang dia bisa bersamaan dengan melesatnya babi ke arah Naruto.

 _Sword skill RYUTSUISEN_

Naruto kembali meloncat dan menggunakan skillnya untuk mengalahkan satu ekor babi sambil terus bergerak secepat yang dia bisa menghindari babi yang satunya.

Sebuah teknik yang sederhana namun Naruto merasakan sensasi yang aneh ketika menggunakan skill itu dengan menambahkan speed dan agilitynya. Ayunan pedang yang nampak biasa biasa saja mampu memberikan serangan cricital yang berujung one hit kill.

Tersenyum mendapatkan informasi sederhana ini dari otaknya Naruto kembali memaksakan speednya ketika mencoba mencari sword skill lainnya. Beruntung babi itu tidak sekuat dua babi yang telah di bunuhnya. Mengangkat katana dengan tangan kiri sejajar mata dan ujung katana ditumpunya dengan jari tangan kanan sebuah kuda kuda tusukan yang berhasil Naruto manfaatkan untuk melancarkan serangan tusukan ketika babi terakhir menyerangnya tiba tiba dari semak semak. Reflek yang terlatih ketika memainkan berbagai jenis game membuatnya cepat melakukan serangan critical dengan menebas leher babi setelah menusuk perut bawah babi ketika babi itu menyerang dengan cara melompat.

 _Hah! ternyata cukup melelahkan membunuh tiga babi ini. Aku cukup beruntung menjadi kutu buku, teknik bermain katana yang sempat aku baca mampu menyelamatkanku. Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana mendapatkan skill itu dan sepertinya aku harus terus meningkatkan speed gan agility ku agar mampu memaksimakal skill katanaku. Baiklah sekarang aku sudah naik level berkat tiga ekor babi ini walau cuma keberuntungan kini saatnya untuk log out dan beristirahat._

Naruto menghela nafasnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang terlihat kecapekan setelah petarungan pertamanya. Walaupun cuma dunia virtual tapi Akihiko Kayaba membuat dunia ini seperti dunia nyata sehingga player mampu bisa merasakan capek juga. Hal ini wajar karena nervegear yang tersambung ke otak memaksimalkan kelima indera di dalam game sehingga kelima indera itu terasa di dalam game berikut hal hal yang berkaitan dengan otak. Walau semua seperti dunia nyata namun di dunia Sword Art Online tidak bisa merasakan sakit walau itu terkena senjata sekalipun.

Naruto mengaktifkan jendela menunya dan mengutak atik beberapa pengaturan dan seketika dia terlihat kebingungan. Mengutak atik jendela menunya berulang kali sambil mengeryitkan dahi Naruto berkeringat dingin menyadari satu keanehan.

 _NANI! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Pasti ini kesalahan system atau ada maintenance. Tapi kenapa tidak ada warning terlebih dahulu. Sialan Akihiko Kayaba itu apa yang dia inginkan dengan menghilangkan tombol log out. Benar benar game yang mencurigakan pantas Jiraiya-jii menyelidiknya._

Naruto benar benar terkejut mendapati hilangnya tombol log out sehingga terjebak dalam dunia virtual Sword Art Online. Tanpa sengaja mata Naruto melihat waktu yang di tunjukkan di jendela menunya, seketika Naruto menyentuh dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa detik memikirkan sesuatu mendadak raut wajah Naruto menunjukkan raut ketakutan.

 _Kuso. Besok aku ada janji dengan Karin-neechan. Kalau aku tidak memenuhinya pasti dia akan menghajarku._

"Akihiko Kayaba sialan!"

 **TBC**

Arigatou buat dukungannya buat newbie ini dan gomen kalo belum bisa seperti yang diinginkan reader sekalian. Masih banyak yang perlu di perbaiki karena tidak ada yang sempurna.

Fic ini menjadi tantangan tersendiri karena saya tidak menguasai cannon SAO hanya garis besarnya saja sehingga membutuhkan banyak referensi dari manga dan anime yang berkaitan dengan SAO. Gomen kalau ga bisa update kilat dan rutin karena hal tersebut.

Arigatou buat otoutou yang ngasih beberapa ide buat fic ini semoga aja bisa mengembangkan fic ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Disaat semua orang tengah mengalami kepanikan akibat menghilangnya tombol log out di jendela menu mereka, tiba tiba seberkas cahaya menyelimuti mereka dan meneleport semua player ke pusat kota awal.

"Hei apa yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa kita di teleport ke alun alun kota?"

"Hiks hiks hiks aku ingin pulang. Tolong aku!"

"Seseorang harus bertanggung jawab."

Dan bebagai perkataan keluar dengan lancar dari orang orang yang terjebak dalam game Sword Art Online.

MAINTENANCE ALERT

Tiba tiba di langit terdapat tulisan yang merupakan peringatan bagi para player tentang pemeliharaan system.

Naruto menatap heran tulisan itu dan perasaannya menjadi tidak enak karena merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi. Tangan yang terlipat di dadanya semakin mengerat menunjukkan posisi serius dan tenang untuk mencari jalan keluar berbanding terbalik dengan orang orang di sekitarnya yang semakin panik dengan munculnya tulisan tersebut.

"Selamat datang di duniaku. Aku adalah Akihiko Kayaba dan disini aku adalah Tuhan. Tentu kalian menyadari bahwa tombol log out tidak ada namun ini bukanlah error dalam game. Ini merupakan fitur terbaru dalam game ini sehingga kalian tidak bisa meninggalkan game ini. Saat ini aku sedang menyiarkan tentang fitur ini dimana ketika ada seseorang yang memutuskan untuk memutuskan koneksi dengan nervegear secara paksa maka nervegear akan mengirimkan gelombang yang membuat otak kalian meledak."

"NANI...!"

"Saat ini karena keluarga kalian tidak mengidahkan peringatanku maka 213 orang telah meninggal dunia. Aku akan memberikan waktu 2 jam agar keluarga kalian dapat memindahkan kalian ke tempat yang tepat. Kalian harus menyelesaikan game ini dengan mengalahkan semua bos di 100 lantai agar dapat kembali hidup hidup."

"SIALAN KAU." Teriakan hujatan kepada Akihiko Kayaba terdengar disana sini namun tidak di pedulikan olehnya.

"Aku memiliki hadiah untuk kalian di penyimpanan item kalian nah ambil dan gunakan itu."

Semua orang segera membuka jendela menu dan mencari penyimpanan item mereka.

Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya memandang heran item yang dia temukan di penyimpanan itemnya.

 _Cermin. Untuk apa dia memberikan cermin untuk semua orang._

Dengan perasaan heran Naruto melakukan perintah Akihiko Kayaba dan meggunakan cermin itu. Naruto terkejut ketika avatar yang dia buat berubah menjadi dirinya yang asli di dunia nyata.

 _Kuso kenapa aku berubah menjadi aku yang asli di dunia nyata padahal aku sudah capek capek mengubah diriku menjadi super tampan di game ini._

"Nah sekarang kalian akan menjadi diri kalian sendiri. Ingatlah jika kalian mati di tempat ini maka kalian akan mati selama lamanya. Semoga beruntung dan selama menikmati dunia baru kalian."

Semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Akihiko Kayaba menjadi drop dan mulai membubarkan diri untuk mencari jalan keluar menurut apa yang mereka yakini.

 _Kuso! Benar benar brengsek Akihiko Kayaba, game ini telah menjadi game kematian. Aku harus berjuang maksimal agar dapat bertahan hidup, untung aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa program hack untuk menjaga diri. Sekarang waktunya memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa bertahan hidup di dunia virtual ini. Speed dan agilityku meningkat dengan dratis berkat program hack tentu ini menguntungkanku belum lagi program weapon master yang aktif kalau aku bisa mengaktifkan dual blade. Yosh sekarang lebih baik aku menjelajahi dungeon dan meningkatkan level serta statistikku sambil mencari orang orang yang mungkin aku kenal. Semoga keluargaku bisa mengatasi ini di dunia nyata dan mereka tidak nekat untuk masuk game ini ataupun menyusul mengetahui aku terjebak dalam game kematian ini._

Naruto kembali menelusuri kota untuk mencari berbagai peralatan yang sekiranya bisa mendukung untuk bertahan hidup. Setelah berkeliling beberapa saat mengumpulkan apa yang dia perlukan kini Naruto melangkah meninggalkan kota untuk mencari monster monster yang dapat meningkatkan kekuatan dan levelnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto memikirkan tentang seseorang yang sempat dia lihat ketika menghadiri pesta antara pengusaha pengusaha. Naruto membulatkan tekad untuk dapat keluar dari game kematian ini agar bisa mencari gadis yang mencuri perhatiannya.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa sadar tangan kirinya memainkan sebuah dagger dan tangan kanannya memainkan trisula dengan lihai. Perilaku Naruto mendapat perhatian dari beberapa orang yang melihatnya dan mereka menganggap Naruto gila. Tidak heran karena semua orang menggunakan senjata senjata besar dan kuat seperti pedang, rapier, kapak, katana, palu raksasa dan lainnya hanya orang bodoh yang mau menggunakan senjata kecil seperti dagger atau trisula.

Beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya Naruto sadar dari dunianya dan memandang heran mendapati orang orang melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil tetap memainkan dagger dan trisulanya.

 _Tidak heran mereka memandangku heran karena pilihan senjata ini. Namun suatu saat akan ku tunjukkan bagaimana aku membuat senjata kecil ini menjadi hal yang mematikan. Hahahaha akhirnya aku bisa mewujudkan impian menjadi ninja walau di dunia game._

Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mencari tempat tempat yang verguna untuk leveling dengan cepat dan melatih skill yang dia punya. Beruntung tempat tempat leveling yang di tuju memiliki fitur resurrection dimana monster yang terbunuh akan hidup kembali setelah beberapa hari sehingga Naruto tidak perlu khawatir kehabisan monster.

Dunia Sword Art Online menjadi kacau karena orang orang yang panik melakukan berbagai cara untuk bertahan hidup. Dalam sekejab waktu berdiri guild guild bagi mereka yang memilih bertarung baik itu melawan monster maupun pemain lain. Adapula yang memilih untuk menerima nasib mereka dengan menjadi profesi profesi lain 6 pedagang, blacksmith, penjaga panti asuhan dan gereja serta berbagai profesi non petarung lainnya.

 **DUNIA REAL**

Kediaman Namikaze nampak begitu ramai dengan kesibukan para pelayan yang hilir mundik mengerjakan perintah sedangkan di luar rumah sebuah mobil ambulance sebuah rumah sakit ternama tengah terparkir menanti tugasnya.

Empat orang dewasa terlihat sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang serius di ruang tamu sembari menunggu persiapan yang di lakukan para pelayan selesai.

"Hiks hiks hiks.. Naru-chan!" Seorang wanita dewasa bersurai merah menutup wajahnya dengan tangan sambil terus terisak memanggil Naruto sementara dirinya di peluk pria bersurai pirang dengan jambang membingkai wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku Kushina karena melibatkan putramu sehingga mengalami hal ini." Seorang pria paruh baya bersurai putih panjang menatap sendu Kushina yang masih terus terisak.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan ruangan terbaik di rumah sakit untuk merawat Naru-chan selagi dirinya terjebak di game itu." Suara lembut dari seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat membuat Kushina membuka telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kaa-san."

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan yang terbaik setelah pengumuman dari Akihiko Kayaba brengsek itu beredar di televisi. Aku juga menyiapkan beberapa ruangan di lantai vip dan perawatan untuk beberapa keluarga kita dan keluarga rekan bisnis Minato yang terjebak dalam game itu."

"Aku tidak menyangka Kayaba sialan itu akan membuat game kematian seperti ini. Sudah 213 orang mati karena keluarga mereka panik mencabut nervegear dengan sembarangan karena panik. Aku salut kamu bisa tetap rasional walaupun di landa panik Kushina."

"Kau tahu Tou-san jika terjadi apa apa dengan Naru-chan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Kushina menatap tajam kepada sosok bersurai putih yang bergidik melihat tatapan seakan hendak membunuhnya itu.

"Aku percaya Naru-chan tidak akan mengalami apa apa karena dia yang terbaik dalam keluarga kita. Otak Namikaze, Uzumaki dan ketahanan tubuh Senju bisa membuatnya bertahan melewati ini." Sosok pirang yang memeluk Kushina menguatkan hati Kushina untuk tegar menghadapi masalah ini. Dirinya sadar jika putranya adalah anak kesayangan istrinya yang pasti berat bagi sang ibu menerima kejadian ini.

"Tak kusangka aku membuat cucuku mengalami ini. Aku akan bekerja lebih keras bersama polisi cyber untuk mengatasinya. Nah Minato aku dengar beberapa ahli IT perusahaanmu juga terjebak."

"Betul Tou-san. Yugao dan Konan terjebak di dalam game itu dan sekarang sudah berada di rumah sakit Kaa-san. Aku harap mereka bisa mengenali Naruto sehingga melindunginya." Perkataan Minato membuat Kushina membulatkan mata mengetahui seorang yang sudah dia anggap keluargan dan sosok kakak angkat Naruto ikut terjebak dalam game kematian itu.

"Pagi tadi mereka sudah di pindahkan ke ruangan yang sudah aku persiapkan setelah mendengar pengumuman Kayaba sialan itu semalam. Saat ini petugas IGD sedang berusaha memindahkan putri keluarga Hyuuga dan Haruno. Adapun beberapa keluarga juga menghubungi rumah sakit untuk meminta merawat keluarga mereka."

"Kau memang selalu tanggap Tsunade. Ah aku juga ingin menitipkan beberapa anggotaku jika kau mengijinkan."

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan Anata?" Tsunade tersenyum manis namun berbeda dengan aura di belakangnya.

"Ma ma ma aku hanya ingin memasukkan anggotaku ke dalam game sehingga aku bisa melindungi Naruto."

"Kenapa harus melakukan hal itu Tou-san?"

"Aku curiga jika game ini akan menjadi lebih brutal dari yang aku pikirkan. Game kematian tentu tidak sesederhana itu kelihatannya." Jiraiya memegang dadunya sambil menatap Tsunade.

"Jika player mati di game maka dia otomatis meninggal juga di dunia nyata apa itu yang Tou-san pikirkan." Kushina menatap Jiraiya dengan tenang namun tubuhnya bergetar karena pemikiran yang muncul.

"Itu yang aku takutkan. Kayaba hanya memberitahu supaya kita tidak memutuskan hubungan nervegear serta memberi kita waktu untuk memindahkan korban namun..."

"Kayaba tidak memberitahu aturan game kematian itu sehingga ada kemungkinan yang di katakan Kushi-chan dan itu membuat kemungkinan terjadinya pembunuhan di dalam game yang berimbas pada tubuh dunia nyata." Minato memotong perkataan Jiraiya yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan kepala oleh Jiraiya.

Tsunade dan Kushina hanya bisa membulatkan mata dan badan mereka bergetar mendengar kemungkinan itu. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib anak dan cucu kesayangan mereka. Suasana menjadi hening sejenak setelah masing masing orang larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Dering handphone terdengar menyentak semua orang dari lamunannya. Tsunade segera mengambil handphonenya yang berbunyi dan mengangkatnya setelah menjauh dari keluarganya supaya tidak mengganggu. Beberapa saat kemudian Tsunade kembali dengan wajah kusut yang membuat Jiraiya menatap heran.

"Putri keluarga Yuki juga terjebak di game itu Jiraiya. Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit."

"APA?" Jiraiya tanpa sadar berteriak membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan men deathglare dirinya.

"Kenapa Tou-san berteriak dan apa hubungan keluarga Yuki dengan hal ini?" Minato menatap Jiraiya seakan berkata kau harus jelaskan ini sekarang.

"Kamu tentu mengenal Keluarga Yuki sebagai rekan bisnisnya namun aku rasa kamu belum mengenal putri mereka Asuna Yuki. Gomen Minato Kushina karena kami sudah menjodohkan Naruto dengan Asuna."

"Apa?" Kushina menunjuk nunjuk Tsunade dengan tatapan marah. "Kamu keterlaluan Kaa-san. Naruto putraku jadi jangan seenaknya menjodohkan dia dengan orang lain."

"Menjodohkan Naruto dan Asuna akan menguntungkan kedua belah pihak Kushina. Dan tentunya aku tidak memberikan gadis sembarangan kepada Naruto. Aku yakin Asuna akan menjadi pasangan yang tepat untuk Naruto." Jiraiya menatap Kushina sambil memasang seringai di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyetujui permainan kalian dattebane." Kushina memalingkan mukanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kalian membuat suasana semakin rumit Kaa-san Tou-san."

"Apa maksudmu Minato?"

"Kushina berniat menjodohkan Naruto dengan anak sahabatnya Mebuki."

"Eh! Mebuki? Mebuki Haruno istri Kizashi Haruno?" Tsunade menatap tidak percaya ke arah Kushina yang mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ha'i." Minato mengangguk.

"Hahahaha." Jiraiya tertawa mendengar kepastian dari Minato.

"Kushi-chan kamu belum menyadari sesuatu tentang Naru-chan ya?" Tsunade mendekati Kushina dan mengelus kepalanya sehingga membuat Kushina merona diperlakukan layaknya seorang gadis olen Kaa-sannya.

"Naru-chan menyukai Asuna saat pertama kali dia melihatnya di pesta yang di adakan keluarga Haruno. Kalian mungkin tidak menyadarinya karena kalian tidak melihatnya tapi aku dan Jiraiya melihatnya terpukau menatap Asuna seakan Asuna hanya miliknya seorang walaupun mereka belum saling mengenal." Tsunade tersenyum teduh menatap Kushina.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengenalkan mereka secara resmi dan membahas perjodohan ini dengan keluarga Yuki namun ternyata mereka terjebak dalam dunia game." Jiraiya menambahkan perkataan Tsunade.

Minato dan Kushina hanya saling menatap mencoba mencerna perkataan Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Tangan Minato terulur menggenggam tangan Kushina seolah menenangkan pergumulan batin yang di alami istrinya.

Tsunade segera menyingkir dari suasana yang tiba tiba canggung karena masalah perjodohan itu untuk melihat persiapan

pemindahan tubuh Naruto ke rumah sakit. Para pelayan tengah membereskan beberapa perangkat yang akan di bawa ke rumah sakit guna menopang nervegear Naruto ke dalam ambulance sebelum memasukkan Naruto.

Setelah semua beres beberapa pria mulai membawa tubuh Naruto dan memasukkan ke ambulance untuk segera di bawa ke rumah sakit. Setelah semua beres dan ambulance berangkat ke rumah sakit, Tsunade kembali menemui keluarganya di ruang tamu dimana Kushina sedang di peluk Minato dan Jiraiya menelepon seseorang.

"Naruto sudah dipindahkan ke rumah sakit. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir dengannya aku akan menyuruh Karin merawatnya dan Asuna secara khusus."

"Kaa-san kau benar benar serius masalah Naruto dan Asuna?" Kushina menarik ujung baju Tsunade dan hal itu membuat Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Ya. Apa yang kamu pikirkan Kushi-chan?"

"Entahlah Kaa-san. Jujur aku tak ingin mengecewakan Mebuki karena janji kami ketika kuliah dulu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana Naruto mengatasi masalah ini. Aku yakin cepat atau lambat mereka akan menemui masalah ini."

"Apapun jalan yang di pilih Naru-chan kita hanya bisa mengarahkan dan mendukungnya." Minato menatap penuh keyakinan kepada Kushina.

"Aku harap Naru-chan memilih jalan harem. Hal ini akan bagus untuk peneliti.."

DUAKH DUAKH

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya dua buah sepatu melayang menghantam wajah Jiraiya yang sukses membuat Jiraiya terjungkal jatuh ke belakang. Menatap pelaku pelemparan sepatu itu mendadak raut muka Jiraiya menjadi pucat paci.

"Kau ingin merasakan kasih sayangku ne Jiraiya-kun." Tsunade tersenyum sangat manis namun Jiraiya melihatnya sebagai senyuman malaikat kematian dan membuatnya merinding.

"Tou-san kau benar benar ingin menjadikan Naru-chan bahan penelitian idemu." Rambut Kushina berkibar dan melambai lambai membuat kesan horor semakin pekat dalam diri Kushina.

"Dasar Mesum" teriak duo ibu dan anak.

DUAKH DUAKH BUGH

Dan dimulailah penyiksaan duo ibu dan anak terhadap sosok Jiraiya serta jeritan yang terdengar merdu mengalun indah membuat para pelayan mengambil posisi sembahyang dan bergumam semoga anda di terima di sisinya dan dosa dosa anda di ampuni Jiraiya-sama sementara Minato hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat tingkah keluarganya.

 **DUNIA SWORD ART ONLINE**

Hari demi hari berganti seperti dunia nyata karena game sword art online di setting semirip mungkin dengan dunia nyata. Orang orang yang terjebak di dalamnya beraktivitas dengan normal sambil terus mencari cara untuk keluar dari game ini. Para petarung terus berusaha mencari di mana bos berada untuk mengalahkannya demi mencapai lantai di atasnya. Orang orang semakin berusaha menyamankan diri sesuai pemikiran yang sesuai dengan diri mereka sehingga membuat beberapa orang benar menguasai game ini.

Menghabiskan banyak waktu memburu monster untuk leveling dan mengumpulkan item item yang bisa di perjual belikan sambil mencari tempat bos membuat sosok pemuda bersurai pirang dengan iris biru safir yang saat ini memakai battle kimono berwarna merah dengan bawahan berwarna putih terlihat berantakan akibat banyak pertarungan.

Pemuda ini tengah memasuki kota starting untuk menukarkan item item yang dia kumpulkan selama perburuannya. Berkeliling kota memasuki toko demi toko akhirnya Naruto berhasil menjual item yang tidak di butuhkan dan kini dia memasuki sebuah toko pakaian karena baju yang dia pakai sekarang sudah tidak nyaman di pakai. Setelah membeli beberapa baju kini Naruto keluar toko dan tanpa di sadarinya suasana di luar toko yang tadinya ramai mendadak menjadi hening sejenak. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda heran dengan perubahan tersebut kemudian terdengar jeritan histeris dari beberapa gadis yang berhasil membuat Naruto jawdrop dan mengambil langkah seribu sebelum tenggelam dalam gerombolan gadis gadis.

 _Hampir saja aku tenggelam dalam gerombolan gadis itu. Lebih baik aku pergi dari tempat ini dan mencari sesuatu yang menarik sembari beristirahat beberapa hari. Entah sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan mereka kini aku merindukan mereka._

Naruto menatap langit sembari berbaring di hamparan rumput yang terletak di sebuah taman kecil di suduk Starting City. Hembusan angin membelai wajah sang pemuda Namikaze yang terlihat sarat dengan keletihan. Naruto meneteskan air mata ketika mengingat keluarga yang di cintainya, Naruto berharap mereka baik baik saja ketika dirinya terjebak disini. Tak jauh dari tempat berbaring Naruto nampak dua orang gadis bersurai ungu dan biru sedang menatap intens keberadaan Naruto. Mata mereka meneliti setiap detail tubuh avatar Naruto mencoba mengenali sosok yang ada di depan mereka.

"Apa kau yakin dia adalah tuan muda Namikaze ne Yugao?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai biru kepada temannya.

"Ketika Akihiko Kayaba membuat tampilan kita menjadi asli maka semua akan seperti aslinya Konan. Aku bisa menemukanmu beberapa hari setelah peristiwa itu berkat tampilan aslimu. Hiasan Origami di kepalamu itu mencolok mata dan membuatmu di kenali dengan mudah."

"Lalu?" Konan menatap penuh tanya ke arah Yogao yang sontak membuat Yogau menepuk dahinya.

"Astaga Konan. Coba kau perhatikan pemuda itu bukankah dia mirip sekali dengan Minato-sama. Mengingat Minato-sama bukan maniak game hanya ada satu kemungkinan." Sambil memegang kepala Konan dan mengarahkan pandangan Konan ke arah Naruto, Yugao menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Betul juga Yugao. Tapi kita harus memastikan terlebih dahulu karena bisa jadi dia hanya mirip Namikaze-sama."

"Mudah mudahan dia memakai nama aslinya sehingga kita tidak kesulitan."

"Mengingat soal nama aku merasa kita bodoh ne Konan. Memakai nama asli kita untuk avatar game sementara mayoritas player memakai nama samaran."

"Hehehe. Sudahlah kita coba dekati dia."

Konan menarik tangan Yugao dan menyeretnya mendekati Naruto sambil tersenyum senang sementara Yugao sedikit merona mengingat ini kesempatan yang baik untuk menggoda Naruto.

Naruto terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya tentang gadis yang beberapa kali hadir dalam mimpinya namun tidak mengingat dengan pasti wajahnya ketika Konan dan Yugao duduk di sebelah kanannya. Yugao menatap Naruto dan mengelus lembut pipi pemuda pirang itu sehingga membuat Konan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa di dahului.

Perlakuan Yugao membuat mimpi Naruto harus terhenti ketika wajah sang bidadari mulai terlihat jelas akibat Naruto terbangun. Sambil menatap heran kedua gadis di kanan dan kirinya Naruto berusaha mengenalinya. Sementara Yugao semakin yakin jika di depannya adalah orang yang telah di anggapnya sebagai adik sendiri.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Naruto." Yugao tersenyum manis sementara tangannya masih mengelus pipi Naruto dan sontak hal itu memunculkan rona kemerahan di pipi Naruto.

 _Sialan kau kakek mesum, kau sudah menularkan penyakit mesummu padaku. Aku tidak mesum aku tidak mesum._

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Naruto memasang sikap waspada walaupun rona kemerahan di pipinya jelas terlihat akibat kelakuan Yugao yang semakin terkekeh dan semakin menggoda Naruto dengan tingkahnya.

BLETAK

Sebuah jitakan bersarang di kepala Yugao berhasil membuat godaan yang di terima Naruto menghilang.

"Hentikan tingkahmu itu. Kau membuatku malu saja dan hormatlah pada tuan muda Namikaze."

"Habis menggoda Naruto menyenangkan."

Melihat interaksi dua gadis di depannya membuat insting Naruto siaga dan refleknya membuat Naruto meloncat kebelakang dan dua trisula tergenggam tangannya. Yugao dan Konan melihat reaksi Naruto terkejut dengan kejadian itu.

"Siapa kalian dan darimana kalian tahu namaku?" Naruto mengarahkan trisulanya ke arah Yugao dan Konan.

"Jadi kau benar Naruto Namikaze?" Konan menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Jadi kau tak mengenali diriku ne Tuan muda." Yugao menyeringai tipis.

Naruto menatap intens meneliti dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki mencoba mengenali dua gadis itu.

"Kau masih tidak mengenaliku heh." Yugao mendekati Naruto perlahan yang membuat Naruto semakin waspada dan secepat yang bisa di lakukan Yugao mencabut pedangnya dan menyerang Naruto.

Naruto segera meladeni Yugao beradu skill pedang bahkan peringatan yang muncul di jendela menu di abaikannya karena gadis bersurai ungu di depannya tidak memberi kesempatan untuk melakukan hal lain selain menangkis tebasan pedang. Naruto terus berusaha mencari celah agar dia bisa menjatuhkan lawannya dengan efisien namun Yugao tidak memberikan ruang. Gerakan demi gerakan yang di lakukan Yugao mulai meresap di dalam memori Naruto dan mengingatkan dirinya pada seseorang. Orang yang telah mengajarinya dasar dasar ilmu pedang sehingga dirinya bersemangat ketika Sword Art Online muncul. Melemparkan satu trisulanya ke arah Konan dengan cepat sembari menahan tebasan pedang Yugao membuat Naruto memiliki celah untuk membuat jarak ketika dirinya menghilang dalam kilatan kuning dan muncul memegang trisula yang hampir mengenai Konan. Konan dan Yugao terkejut melihat skill Naruto yang mampu berpindah tempat dengan cepat.

"Hah. Kau membuatku repot Yugao-nee." Naruto menghela nafas sambil memasukkan dua trisulanya ke jendela menunya.

"Otakmu sudah lemah sehingga kau lambat mengenali seseorang ne Naruto-kun." Yugao menyeringai sambil memasukkan pedang ke sarungnya.

"Gomenne Nee-chan. Aku mengira kau adalah orang lain yang terjebak di game ini. Aku tidak menyangka nee-chan akan ikut terjebak dalam game ini."

"Syukurlah kamu baik baik saja Naru. Beruntung aku bisa menemukanmu secepat ini." Yugao memeluk erat Narugo seakan akan tidak rela Naruto pergi dari sisinya yang di balas pelukan juga oleh Naruto.

"Ehmm." Sebuah deheman sontak menghancurkan moment antara Naruto dan Yugao membuat dua insan itu salah tingkah karena melupakan satu orang lagi di tempat itu.

"Gomen Konan. Nah Naru kenalkan ini sahabat Nee-chan namanya Konan dan dia pegawai baru di perusahaan satu divisi denganku. Dan Konan ini Naruto putra Minato-sama dan otoutouku yang paling manis."

"Senang mengenal anda Namikaze-sama. Dan Yugao apa maksudmu dengan perkataanmu?"

"Senang mengenalmu Konan-nee dan jangan formal kepadaku panggil saja aku Naruto seperti Yugao-nee memanggilku. Yugao bisa di bilang seperti kakak bagiku karena Ibuku sangat dekat dengannya."

"Eh." Konan terkejut karena hubungan antara Yugao dan Naruto.

Hari telah beranjak petang ketika Naruto menyelesaikan kisahnya selama terjebak di dunia Sword Art Online sehingga Yugao mengajak Naruto ke penginapan tempat Yugao dan Konan beristirahat untuk melanjutkan perbincangan dan beristirahat. Perjalanan ke penginapan membuat Naruto di tatap tajam pria yang iri karena Naruto di gandeng oleh dua gadis cantik.

Setelah beristirahat selama beberapa hari dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Yugao dan Konan akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk memulai lagi pencarian tempat bos berada sambil leveling sebanyak mungkin. Nampak di gerbang kota berdiri seorang pemuda pirang dengan memakai kaos biru berlengan panjang dengan rompi hijau yang terdapat beberapa kantong untuk perlengkapan, celana militer berwarna hitam dan sepatu semi boot menghiasi kakinya tidak lupa hoodie putih yang berkibar membuat penampilannya semakin gagah sedang di tatap dua orang gadis yang seolah merajuk dalam tatapan mata.

"Gomenne Yugao-nee dan Konan-nee aku tidak bisa membawa kalian kali ini. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa apa dengan kalian sebab aku akan pergi ke dungeon di batas utara lantai ini." Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat dua gadis itu membulatkan mata.

"Tidak. Kamu tidak boleh kesana Naruto. Tempat itu berbahaya dan rumor mengatakan belum ada yang mampu melewati dungeon itu. Bahkan ketika baru masuk banyak yang sudah mundur karena sangat berbahaya." Yugao menarik tangan Naruto dan berusaha mencegah Naruto untuk pergi.

"Tapi aku harus melakukan ini Nee-chan." Seringaian muncul di wajah Naruto membuat Yugao dan Konan bingung dengan sikap Naruto. "Tampaknya rumor itu harus di perbaiki."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku pernah memasuki dungeon itu hingga pertengahan dungeon tapi aku terpaksa tidak melanjutkan karena persediaan perlengkapanku habis dan aku tidak mau ambil resiko yang merepotkan."

"Astaga." Yugao menggelengkan kepala mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Ne Yugao-nee aku akan memperlihatkan ststistikku dan ku harap kau merahasiakannya." Naruto memainkan jendela menunya dan menampilkan statistiknya kepada Yugao dan Konan dan membuat dua gadis itu semakin terkejut dan mulut mereka seperti ikan yang sedang bernafas.

"Mustahil."

"Kau seorang cheater Naru-kun." Konan menutup mulutnya akibat shock bahkan tanpa sadar menambahkan suffix -kun pada nama Naruto.

"Kita berpisah disini Yugao-nee Konan-nee. Aku harap kalian segera meningkatkan level kalian dan menguatkan statistik kalian agar bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Dan jika ada yang mengajak kalian bergabung dalam guild terima saja karena menjadi solo player itu merepotkan. Aku akan menemui kalian kelak setelah berlatih agar lebih kuat sehingga aku bisa menyelamatkan kalian."

Naruto tersenyum dan meninggalkan kota setelah memeluk Yugao dan Konan serta meminta mereka berhati hati dan meningkatkan level mereka secepat mungkin. Yugao memandang Konan yang masih menatap punggung Naruto dan menepuk bahunya.

"Tak kusangka dia cheater dan statistik seperti itu dia pasti bisa mengatasi dungeon dengan baik." Konan masih tidak percaya.

"Aku yakin pasti ada hubungan dengan Jiraiya-sama. Dan aku tidak habis pikir kenapa selama bersama kita dia selalu bertingkah seperti orang lemah."

"Kamu betul Yugao. Entah apa yang di pikirannya. Ah aku jadi ingat perkataannya soal guild. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat guild."

"Baiklah dengan adanya guild kita bisa saling menolong dalam segala hal. Untuk itu kita harus mencari beberapa anggota terlebih dahulu dan kelak Naruto kita paksa untuk ada di guild kita. Sekarang biarkan dia bermain solo."

Yugao dan Konan saling memberikan senyum terbaiknya kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka.

 **TBC** Maaf kalau updatenya lama di karenakan sekarang saya berada di daerah yang sinyal internetnya susah banget. sehingga untuk update membutuhkan usaha yang keras dan sabar.

trima kasih untuk dukungan dan reviewnya untuk fic yang jauh dari sempurna. mohon maaf belum bisa membalas pertanyaan dari readers. saran kritik di terima dengan terbuka dan bila sesuai dengan plan akan diusahakan. sedangkan untuk pairing saya belum bisa menentukan apakah single atau mini harem untuk fic ini karena jujur saya menyukai mini harem di fic naruto namun sepertinya susah menerapkan di SAO lagipula saya tidak memiliki pandangan siapa siapa

yang jadi pasangan kelak.


End file.
